Catfishing
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Zane has just about enough of his stalker shadowing him and his girl, Jillian, so he devises a trap to get the boy and use him for his own means. MM possible MMF later on, who knows. (Requested Story)


Disclaimer:

 **I do not own, have any rights to the show Speechless. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.**

Author Note: This was a request by following writer brucewaynefan.

 **Chapter One**

For the last few days, Zane has caught that new kid stalking him and taking notes. He was keen to see as to what it was that the cute, attractive boy was writing and talked to some friends to read the notes over the boy's shoulder.

 _I really should learn his name!_ Thought Zane taking a quick look around and seeing the nerd quickly hide around the corner. Glancing at the mirror he saw his stalker writing and behind him his friend Elliot and Chris, he grinned and walked off to meet his girlfriend and the root cause of him gaining a stalker in the first place.

He eventually found his girl Jillian with another boy, by the look of things he suspected what they been up to and when he approached them and smelt the sex and sweat knew he was right.

"Hi, babe," he said, grabbing Jillian's waist and pulling her towards him for a kiss.

He tasted the boy's cum and his already hard cock gave a small twitch as it released a small trickle of pre.

"Thanks, bro" replied another boy whose name Zane didn't know. The stranger who tapped his girl patted and squeeze his shoulder before walking off. Zane continued holding her close and subtle grind his cock against her. Loving the fact that his girl does not believe that being in a relationship means to be tied down to just each other. In fact, Jillian was quite a slut, and if he tried to deny her seeking other guys she would have dumped his ass before he could pull his pants back up.

"Did you just blow him or get fucked by him?" asked Zane, curious to know that when he ate her out next time if he shall feast on more than just her juices alone. He doubted that what's his name got her ass, that she kept for her brother and specifically him.

"Fucked, I was bouncing on his cock as he sucked on my tit." She leaned forward and gently bit down on his earlobe, while her hands grabbed his butt and the other grope him, right there in the crowded hall with just their closeness hiding the fact. "I'm dying to be spit roasted again, it's to bad you have practice after school." She pouted, before kissing him and leaving.

He watched as his stalker left him to chase after her, and Chris and Elliot came over and started talking to him.

"Seems his making a schedule on you and Jillian."

"Oh" Replied Zane, raising just the one eyebrow.

"Yeah, very detailed one too. Strange though as he has all these notes but not a single one mentions Jillian giving it out to other guys, though he did catch the groping you just received." Elliot laughs before continuing, "he even gave himself a squeeze before writing that down."

"Thanks, boys"

The three walk towards the next class that they all shared with Zane deep in thought. Before Zane asked a favor of them both.

"Elliot, can you give Jillian a good fucking and keep her busy after school? Chris tell Coach I had a medical appointment and can't make practice."

"No probs," Elliot replied with a grin.

"Sure pal, but where will you be?"

"Laying down a trap."

 **After School**

Ray DiMeo was exhausted but before he can truly put the moves on Jillian he needed to know where Zane was at all times. That jock could easily beat him without breaking a sweat and if that meant he needed to bolt to the other side of the school to spy on that incredibly handsome jock then that was what he intended to do.

 _He should have practice after school which should last two hours, I need to ensure that it is consistent every week. If so this should be an ideal time to chat her up_. Ray thought to himself. The teen was making a hasty bee-line for Ray, without running of course. He still respected the rules too much for that.

Ray reached his locker and checked his watch if he was on time then further down the hall and to his right Zane would be at his own locker, putting away his books before making his way to the team's change room. Decided that he might as well start his own homework while he spied on Zane he opened his locker and a note fell out.

 _Hi sexy_

 _I've been enjoying the small chats we been having and would_

 _like your number, perhaps if your willing the two of us_

 _can exchange some naked pics. I hope that this does not scare_

 _you off but, this is so embarrassing, you are so cute and I can't help but_

 _want to see you nude. Below is my number please, message me with a_

 _text at the very least if not a nude shot of yourself and perhaps we can chat_

 _and kiss at the planetarium at 3:30?_

 _Eagerly awaiting your text_

\- _Jill._

Ray read the message that he picked up twice, his cock stood hard and proud at the very notion that a hot girl was dying to see. It. His homework ignored, he locked up and made his way down to check in on Zane. The jock had finished at his own locker and was making his way to the boy's changing room.

Hurrying inside the nearest bathroom he entered an empty stall and lowered both his pants and underwear before taking a picture and sending it to the number Jill just gave with a text afterward telling her that he was on his way.

Zane felt his phone vibrated in his pocket and ensuring that his shadow wasn't nearby checked his phone. It was from his sexy stalker and he grinned knowing he took the bait. _This is going to be so much fun._ He made his way to the planetarium to start phase two.

Zane made sure that all the doors but one were locked before dimming the lights and getting comfortable with the doors now locked the cute new kid had just the one way to approach him and hopefully he will keep the lights low so he wouldn't know us to who he approached till it was far too late.

Unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants and boxers he reopened the picture of the pale boy and grabbed his own cock and started stroking it. He admired the boy's cute trimmed pubes, the way his skin was slightly pulled back. It would have been nice to see his bulbous head in its naked glory, spitting in his hand he resumed stroking making little noise as possible so he could hear when the door opened, waiting for just the right moment.

Ray desperately wanted to stroke one out so Jillian wouldn't think he expected sex during their first intimate encounter but there wasn't time. Zane and all his friends should have left by now so the coast should be clear. With a spring in his step, he made his way to the planetarium. The first door was locked but the second turned and swung open.

"Jillian! It's me, Ray!" Ray called out into the dark room.

There was no answer but he saw a phone screen glow further in the room and a faint rhythmic sound that was eerily sound the same as when he attempted to stroke one off while trying to be as silent as possible.

"Jillian!" Ray called once more and was answered with a moan.

It took him far longer then he cared to admit to realize that Jillian must be masturbating to the picture he sent her, but when he apprehended that fact he jumped and punched the air thrilled that his junk turned her on so much that she started pleasuring herself.

 _If she liked a picture of it she will surely like seeing it in person!_ Ray locked the door so no one could disturb them and if the school staff did try to get in they would make noise beforehand that would give the teens enough time to redress, and began undressing.

"I got a surprise for you!" He sang as he made his way over.

As he approached the figure before him he began to feel apprehensive, he never did anything like this before. The feeling deepen the closer he got as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. _This can't possibly be my sweet Jillian. The shape, the movements… It's all wrong._

"Hiya, sexy!"

 _Oh crap, it's Zane!_

Ray turned to ran but didn't get far before he heard.

"Hey if you want to see nude pictures of my girl you will stop right there!" _I really gotta remember to learn his name if I be playing with him for now on._

Ray refused to turn around and chance Zane seeing him naked, he did after all had more time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He also didn't have enough time to get dress before Zane could easily upper hand him. So hearing him out was to him the best option, and if he could see a nude picture of Jillian so much the better.

"Good, as you can see I am all hot and horny after this picture you sent me."

 _It was a picture of me?! How did he get it? Sure Jillian didn't…_ Ray couldn't finish the thought.

"and if you sit down right next to me and assist me in getting off I will send you a picture of Jillian shirtless. Hell, I show you the picture now and keep it on the screen while you stroke me."

"Stroke you?"

"and one other thing, a little further down the road I tell you what it is later. Unless of course, you want to suck me or ride me?" He gave Ray a leer. While he wouldn't mind topping the nerd he was hoping that the boy's ignorance of his and Jillian's lifestyle will work in his favor for having his itch-scratch with the school none the wiser that he was, in fact, versatile in the bedroom.

Ray was torn by indecision as he stood there back turn deep in thought as Zane flicked through the photos of Jillian nude or with other guys in… amusing positions till he found the most boring but nude top image to bait the boy with.

"Hi kid, what's your name again?"

Sighing heavily Ray answered him.

 _Ray, gotta remember that._ "Turn around Ray and take a good look at this."

Covering himself he turned around and gasp. There on Zane's screen was a picture of Jillian and her nude chest, it looks like there was some cum on her breast, not a lot of it and Ray liked the wild almost feral look in her eyes.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Zane said after hearing a soft moan from the boy. "And this picture can be yours to beat off to at nights and in the mornings just after you get me off."

"Stroking not oral?" Ray asked him, wanting to be clear on that.

"Unless you want to suck my cock I won't ask you to do it… today."

"What? Ain't this a one-time thing?"

"Fuck kid-Ray, whatever. I have more pictures of Jillian than this. If you want those you have to come back and earn it. Today I'm asking you to stroke me off and finger my ass." _Fuck did not intend to tell him that till later. Oh well…_ "After that, the picture like I said will be yours, to do with as you will. Show anyone or tell anyone then I make sure the whole school will see your picture. Got it!" The last two words he sneered as he hoped that this new arrangement will be kept hidden from the school. Jillian knows he takes it up the ass having watched him lose his virginity to her brother.

Ray's heart raced as he processes this bizarre scenario. He figured just as long as he didn't need to suck him or get fucked by him that the deal was a good one. He had on occasion stroke Carter and his friend had offered to blow him while they watched porn in his friend's room. _It can't be that much different, can it? Carter never did ask me to finger him, but it's not my butt being offered._

"Fine" Ray huffed as he started walking towards Zane, his hands still covering his groin.

"You can remove your hands, Sexy"

Ray paused in mid-step. Part of him wanted to tell Zane to fuck off, a stronger part of him was not used to swearing and Zane was a jock who could easily beat him up, so he wanted to hold his tongue. Instead, he blushed and was thankful that it was dark and Zane couldn't see. He winced as he realized that he thanked Zane for the remark, however.

"Sit down right beside me," Zane said as he sat and patted the seat next to him.

"There cozy, huh?"

Ray nodded as he started looking around, only now fearing that this might be a prank to humiliate him.

"Don't worry we are very much alone." Zane wanted to steal a kiss but pushed that desire down. "Here," he showed the earlier picture to Ray of Jillian's breast and face. "grab my dick and get to work. Now that you know I want to be fingered you can start that now or later but do it before my orgasm."

Ray focuses on the picture as his hand's fumble about till it grasps a firm hold on Zan's shaft. Much like his evenings watching a porno with Carter while he holds Carter and his friend hold him, his focus was on the screen while he absentmindedly pleasured his friend, in this case, rival.

"Oh god yes!" moaned Zane as he brought his free hand up to suck on his fingers. The idea of fingering himself being strong having never done so in front of another who wasn't Jillian, but he still rather it was his stalker's fingers inside him other than his own.

Luck was on Zane's side as Ray was rather curious as to how it will feel to finger an ass, even if it was an ass belonging to a boy. Ray's two hold grip on his cock lasted long enough for seven strokes before Ray was offering his hand to replace Zane's fingers with his own. Zane's mouth opened up and took his fingers in without hassle, his tongue crept along the slender digits, his mouth eagerly sucking. Overall the pleasant sensation was distracting for Ray and while he wanted to tune everything but the picture in front of him out ended up watching as his fingers got licked and sucked, while Ray's own cock started leaking precum.

Zane took a hold of his wrist and pulled the fingers out.

"Kid, you stopped stroking me." He went for mean but failed due to his amusement.

"Oh, gosh! Sorry!"

His hand started going up and down and Zane shook his head when Ray offered it once more.

"It's wet enough for the job."

Hesitantly as Ray was not sure about this he played with the jock's testicles first before lowering them further till he found the tight confines of Zane'senclosed bud.

His finger's seek entry and Zane relax to allow the stalker entry to his inner depth. His finger started to sink in but it was tight. A fingernail width was buried inside and only that and Ray was on the opinion that was all that could fit without harming the stronger intimidating boy.

"Fuck… boy, push harder!" _Damn, I forgot his blasted name again!_

Slowly Ray pushed and soon had just the one finger working in and out the tight hole of the school jock. He was proud of his achievement and prouder still that he was now spending an equal amount of time looking at his sweet somewhat innocent Jillian and her weirdo boyfriend face screwed up in his carnal pleasure.

"S-s-so Close! Get, get an-another fing-finger in me!" groaned Zane as he fought to hold off his orgasm while keeping the phone up, stop himself from getting up and sitting on the punk kid who wanted to steal his girlfriend and showering his face with his kisses and erupting all over the boy' shirt. Most of all fighting off a huge bellow that he wanted to let out.

Ray withdraw the finger and press another tightly together before trying to get both in. He succeeded somewhat as both got inside but it didn't go as quickly or smoothly as his hole was still incredibly tight!

"OOOOohhh Fuuuuck!" moaned Zane as his orgasm hit and his cock started firing volleys of cum all over the sweaty boy's chest. Ray for his credit continued stroking the other boy feeling every jerk Zane's cock emitted as it released his load, while his fingers were being massaged by Zane's anal muscles as it clamps down and loosens with every new release being made.

Ray panic as he felt his hand beginning to be covered in cum as the shots now turned to dribbles. _How the hell am I going to clean my hands? There is no dirty clothes or rags and I need my hands clean to get dress and perv-watch Jillian._

Zane got a hold of his breathing and used his own underwear to clean his chest and cock.

"Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Ray" He now felt embarrassed about his own actions and distracted by his current dilemma of having cum on his hand.

"Well, here you go Ray." He sent the picture and seconds afterward Ray got alerted to a message. "If you want another or even a picture of her pussy see me here at 8 am sharp, I might even be willing to blow you."

Dumping his underwear in his bag he put on his pants and shirt and whistled merrily as he left. Ray sat there frozen as Zane's parting words echo in his head.

 _Well, here you go Ray, If you want another or even a picture of her pussy see me here at 8 am sharp, I might even be willing to blow you, a picture of her pussy, blow you, a picture of her pussy. Just what the blazes did I get myself into?_

Ray looked at his hand covered in another boy's cum and debated what to do. He admits a part of him was curious about tasting it. He was also still hard and leaking, and now he had a picture of Jillian. His hand got to work and while unintended Zane's load ended up being used for lube. He looks at the picture of her perky breast with its few puddles of cum and wondered if Zane titty fucked her, before erupting on her breasts. _Strange there is no more cum on her breast, does she swallow or spit when she blows him?_

Faster and faster he went, then his thoughts turned to the present and what they just did. He just wanked one of the most popular jocks in the school, he has his load smeared on his hand and cock. The same jock said that he might treat him to his first blow job. _Will he swallow or spit? Heh, he probably spits my load right in my face!_

Ray other hand was pulling on his balls when he felt the first swelling of his impending orgasm. Without conscious thought, Ray scootch and exposed his hole in a similar position as Zane was in and the hand that was playing with his balls started moving towards his hole. No sooner than when his finger just touched his entrance his cock started spraying his stomach with his thick load.

 _Damn, what have I almost done?_ Ray thought as he heaves, staring at the finger that earlier was inside Zane and that almost was used on himself.


End file.
